Brad's hero
by Animewarrior23
Summary: BradX?


**Brad's Hero, BradX????**

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

Brad Vickers walked along the streets of Raccoon city, it was 'round 11 at night, and he had just finished his shift. Brad kept on walking thinking of the abuse he had suffered today from most of his 'team mates' when he was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the ground before he could scream a pair of lips were crushed onto his cutting him off in a rough bruising kiss. While this was going on two other guys began to undress him.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life_

Brad struggled but his struggles became useless, his arms were pinned above his head then tied up by a rag, his shirt and jacket were off revealing his skinny whitish chest, one person sat him up as his pants were taken off, then his grey boxers were on the floor, "Put him on his knees" a voice said, each word slurred, Brad figured they must have been drunk, as they put him on his knees, "He's cute" another one said "yeah, now suck" another voice came, Brad was surprised and gasped allowing something to be shoved in his mouth.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Brad felt a liquid release in his mouth for the second time, 'one more and then they should leave' Brad cried in his head, but he was wrong. The first guy lifted Brad onto his lap, which was unpleasant for Brad because the guy had undone his trousers and boxers while the second guy took his member into his hand while the third and last one grabbed Brad's head and turned it sideways and forced his mouth open.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for at hero 'till the the end of the night_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear there is someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Brad cried as he was being harassed "Hey Boss, Marco, look he's crying" the guy with his member in his mouth smirked "I knew it, he was a wimp you owe me Ling" the guy on Brad's member smiled goofily "Who cares…Just finish the job" the boss grunted as he thrusted into Brad once again. Brad felt the sticky liquid once more in his mouth and swallowed it; Brad looked down at the little puddle of blood near his legs. "Can we keep him?" Ling asked as Brad ejaculated "No!" Came a voice, Brad looked over to the owner who turned out to be Joseph which surprised Brad "Let him go!" Joseph ordered Brad noticed the protectiveness of his voice "No" Marco said and got up cleaning his hand off "SHIT!!" Brad screamed as Boss released into him then pulled out and threw Brad to the ground "Marco, Ling take care of this guy!" Boss said and sorted himself out. Marco sorted himself out and attacked Joseph along with ling only to be stopped by Chris and Barry.

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Joseph lunged at Boss knocking him away from Brad, who started to get dressed "Why do you help him? He's a coward, He's weak" Boss said at Joseph and threw his fist out "Because He's my Coward!" Joseph snarled as he missed the fist then twisted his right leg and swung it at Boss knocking him into the road breaking his back, Marco was sent flying on top of Boss by Barry, while Ling was unconscious on the ground with Chris sitting on him, "See you two tomorrow" Chris said and left with Barry.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_I need a hero_

Joseph looked over at Brad who was leaning up against the wall drying his eyes "You ok?" he asked and approached Brad "Yeah, thanks to you" Brad smiled "Need help?" Joe asked blushing "Ye…Yeah" Brad wheezed blushing as well, Joe took Brad's right arm and placed it on his shoulders while he wrapped his left arm around Brad's waist "Take tomorrow off to recover" Joe smiled as they began to walk "I love you" Brad whispered "I love me…I mean you too" Joe said and laughed making Brad laugh as well "Uh Joey" Brad said meekly "Yeah?" Joe asked smiling "My house is the other way".

My first Resident evil song fic, dedicated to a couple which is rare, Brad and Joseph.


End file.
